


I Wasn't Built for Small Talk

by Triangulum



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Embedded Images, M/M, NSFW image, Sexting, text fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 07:38:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11939421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triangulum/pseuds/Triangulum
Summary: To: StilesStiles. Why are you sending me a picture of Christopher Argent's dick?From: Stiles....How do you know it's chris'??To: StilesHow do you think?From: StilesI...honestly don't know what to do with that informationOrFrom the Text From Last Night: I sent him a picture of his friend's dick and said you really should stop thinking you're my only option





	I Wasn't Built for Small Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on [ tumblr ](http://www.hotpinklizard.tumblr.com).


End file.
